


Cancer; JeanMarco Fanfic

by AyJay2020



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Blackouts, Bottom Marco Bott, Cancer, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Death, Depression, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Leukemia, Love, Lung Cancer, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Near Death, Power Bottom Marco Bott, References to Depression, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Seizures, Smut, Soft Jean Kirstein, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyJay2020/pseuds/AyJay2020
Summary: Marco and Jean have kept their love life a secret since they were freshman in highschool. Now they have jobs and have graduated college. The only other living person to know that the "roommates" were actually together was Armin. He was also the first to find out that Jean has cancer.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 2





	1. S1; Ep. One, Part 1

The lights of the street flickered with every step. He absolutely needed to meet Armin at this bus stop. Anywhere else they would be greeted by friends.

"You can't tell any one."

"... I know." The bowl cut blonde lifted his head to meet the falling snow and his friends emotionally torn face. "Have you met this Dr. Hange yet? They say she's the best and with her being my aunt i know that she's good."

"I scheduled an appointment for this next Wednesday. I don't know what to do, man." Tears pricked his dry eyes causing them to flood unlike he wanted. "I'm going to die, and-and I'm going to leave him all alone. I can't do that to him, Armin. Marco needs me." The taller of the two let his head fall into the shoulder of his friend. Armin kept saying hushed apologies and telling his friend that everything as going to be fine when in fact nothing was ever going to be fine.

Jean stood up straight wiping the wetness from his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Armin. I have to go." The bus paused behind him, Armin waving goodbye as his friend climbed aboard. Armin continued his walk home. The tan house was void of all light but one room.

Armin set his things on the counter by the microwave, a note written and taped to it.

You missed dinner.

Love, Dad.

Armin smiled. He took the meal out, eating it on his way up the stairs. Erwin had his light on but he was asleep on his desk. A paper he was grading had gotten stuck to his forehead. He tore it off and covered him with a blanket. "Thanks dad. Goodnight." Erwin mumbled his response. Armin traveled to his own room across the hall. He set his plate down next to his keyboard and typed up his password to his laptop. Several notifications were on the screen, most not important but a few stood out. They were all from Hange, the leukaemia oncologist that he had recommended to Jean and wacky aunt.

(1) _Don't tell Erwin, but I'll be visiting in a few days._

(2) _Also, you should bring that Kerschtien kid, too. I'll need to talk to him I person to see his symptoms since he won't drive to California to see me._

(3) _If he doesn't tell whoever he's keeping it from, I won't be able to work with him without them moving down here to LA. Maybe don't tell Kerschtien I'll be at your place. Just, yanno, have him "tag along"._

(4) _Anyway, it's late there so I'll let you sleep._

Armin leaned back stretching and yawning. He took a few more bites before responding to his aunt.

(1) _Okay, I won't tell dad. Pops maybe. And Jean is very hard headed about almost everything and cares very much for Marco. Marco doesn't know of his current conditions other than the showing symptoms. Plus Jean won't have a clue that you'll be here when he comes over._

(2) _Thank you, auntie. Good night._

(1) _Goodnight._

He shut the laptop sliding his plate back with it. The blonde flopped into his bed staring up at the many science and technology posters pinned to his ceiling. Across town another boy sat doing the same, staring at a completely different type of paper.

Marco crushed the brochures as he heard the door lightly click shut. He want ed to throw them at Jean and ask all the angry questions but on the other hand just knowing that his boyfriend has cancer makes him want to cry at Jeans feet.

Jean kicked his shoes off next to the door and tossed his wet jacket over the counter. He could hear almost silent whimpers coming from his and Marcos room and we my to investigate. The dark haired male lay curled in a ball on the side of the bed by the wall. Jean snuck under the blankets not bothering to take off his wet clothes. He just needed to comfort his boyfriend.

"Marco? Tell me?"

"I don't have to." He turned towards Jean with and angry, wet face. "You know what you kept from me, and how long. This is serious Jean, do you not understand!" He slammed the brochures onto Jeans chest and pushed the blankets off of both of them. "And don't tell me some bullshit story about how yoh got mixed up with some one else. Now that I think back to all those nights two months ago when you had bruises for week's after nothing happened and the constant aches and pains you whine about... " Jean only looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"No. No. No." Marco swept aside the hair from Jeans eyes and kissed him. "I'm angry at life, not you. It's not a no ones fault, we just want it to be." Jean lifted his head with teary eyes.

"I love you. So much."

The next day was normal when it comes to being Jean Kerschtien. He works pretty much all day with his asshole co-worker Eren Jaeger and beefy Reiner Braun. Eren was in the cubical across from his writing down something on a sticky note with a grin plastered ear to ear. Sasha, another co-worker of his was peaking over Jeans shoulder above the wall.

"Hey JK. Did you hear about Ymir and Christa's Halloween party next week." Jean jumped in his spot, a small screech escaping his mouth. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Sasha, I heard you. And what about this Halloween party next week?"

"Well, I heard it was going to be big. I might go with Connie if I can afford a costume. You should bring Marco. Isn't it his favorite holiday?" Jean nodded and leaned back.

"I don't think I can go. I have... Things, all next month." Sasha frowned upon his answer and left back to her desk. Jean turned back around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Eren stood with a smirk and smacked a sticky note to his forehead. The same one he was writing on. Jean ripped it off his face as Eren walked away.

Armin is going to the party. Bring Marco and those brochures.

P.s. My house. 10:00. I have costumes.

Eren

He figured the note would have something rude or defensive written down since the two never like one another in high school, but he thought wrong. He doesn't even know how Eren Jaeger could know Dr. Hange. Jean stuffed the paper in his pocket. He'd have to call Marco during his break.

Jean stood and looked over at Reiners cubical. He was always in there or in the printing room making copies for Levi, their boss. At the moment, Reiner was slowly but surely falling asleep on his keyboard. All Jean had to do was sneak in before Berthold passed.

His hazel eyes traced around the long room. Bert stood by the doorway across the room talking to what looked like Nanaba but he couldn't really tell. Jean hunched over as he made his way down the thin line of several cubicals.

"Hey. Reiner." The blonde jolted up, the H key sticking to his forehead.

"Jean..? Wha-what? " He looks around and pulls the key off his face. "What are you doing?"

"I need you to distract Bert for me. It's important. And we both know he stares at your boobs." Reiner growled at jeans comment about his chest.

"They are not boobs. But, I will." A biased yes came from jeans lips. "IF you promise to watch Annie if he accepts my date offer."

"Ugh. She hates me." Reiner shrugged. "Okay fine. Thanks dude." Jean scoots back as Reiner stands from his chair and fixes his shirt and tie.

"Annie has a girlfriend so if you see a girl with black hair, don't mind her. She doesn't talk much." Jean and Reiner went their separate ways. The phone booths were at the end of the next hall where Levis office resided. He has to be careful of the shorty every time he walks down the hall.

\- Hello...-

"Hey babe. It's Jean."

\- Oh. Hi. I just woke up. Sorry. What's wrong, you're talking fast.-

"I won't be home until late. I have to go to Erens to get something for the both of us and I might be babysitting Reiners sister all night. "

-What? Erens? Isn't Reiners sister like 14? Can't she take care of herself?-

"Yeah, but he's always been overprotective and I might just eat him out of house and hom- you know what!? I have to go. I don't want to get in trouble."

-Wait, Jean. Troubl--

"Love you! Gotta go! Bye!" Jean slammed the phone back on its hanger, someone's throat being cleared behind him. He turns and looks down. Levi glared up at him with his arms crossed.

"Hello, Kerschtien."

Jean sighed. "Hi Levi... "


	2. Ep. One, Part 2

Everything went downhill in about two hours. Marco had to drive and wait outside of Shiganshina District Paper Company all the while Jean was inside packing his things. The doors swung open as Berthold escorted him out, Jean grumbling profanity. "Thanks Bert." The other only nodded his goodbye. Marco called out to his boyfriend to direct him towards their car. "Heyy..." Jean leans in for a kiss but Marco folded his arms pushing Jean away. 

"Nope. Get in the car." Jean sighs as he makes his way around the vehicle. The latter slid into the driver seat, tapping his foot. Both were still on edge around each other since Marco found the brochures. Jean opened his mouth to speak only to snap it shut when Marco started the car. The drive home was silent a to say, Jean getting irritated and turning off the music. Marco ignored all the yearning body language from Jean, shutting off all reaction.

"I have an appointment next Wednesday. They're going to test me more. Find out what stage I'm in." Marco jingled the keys opening the door and walked in, completely letting jeans words pass over him. Jean shuffled in after him, his arms and back sore. He shut the door and scuffles over to the couch. Marco sat across from him with his hands together, Jean rubbing his face.

"You know I love you."

"I know..." 

"And you know that this could kill you." Jean nodded. " And you know what you did was stupid, but you just don't care. How do you think I feel watching your life go down the drain, Jean. I sit here. I sit at work. You got fired from a good job that can help pay for treatment!"

"I don't want treatment. I'm weak already and it hurts. I'm in pain, Marco. Shooting pain, in my bones. I don't want to be touch by anything because I'm afraid I'll bruise everything." Jean moved back to get more comfortable. "I've had three tests done in the past two months. That bruising was after getting blood drawn. So far all I know is that I have Acute Myeloid Leukaemia and that I've had it since near December." Marco looked up. "When we were 21."

"That's- that's over a year. You'll be 23 soon."

"Yeah. The were asking why I hadn't come in sooner." Marco shook his head. "I don't want to do worry. I haven't gotten super sick... Yet."

"Don't even play around with this Jean."

"I'm not. I'm very serious. I was only saying, I haven't gotten pneumonia or strep. I do get a lot of blood when I brush my teeth now." Marco shook his head. 

"I should make dinner." Jean frowned and followed his boyfriend .

"I thought you closing tonight at the cafe?" 

Marco shrugged. "I asked one of the girls to fill in for me. I have more important things to take care of." He side glanced Jean with a smile. "Why don't you make yourself useful and cut me some veggies."

Eren paced his living room. Jean was supposed to be there ten minutes ago to get the costumes. He jumped at the knock coming from his door and immediately went to it. "Hey, JK."

"What do you need me for at ten in the sleepy time." Eren scowled. 

"Armin told me to give you and Marco some of my old halloween costumes, since always keep them and never reuse them. His family is going to Ymir and Christa's party next week and I heard his aunt will be in town." Eren stacked box after box on the counter, Levi glaring at the both of them as he came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"His aunt?" Jean stepped aside as his ex-boss passed through the room. His mind headed towards the brochures Armin gave him for the treatments in LA. 

"Yeah. She's some sort of doctor. I've only met her once but trust me." He came up from digging in a box. "She's one cracked nut." Eren had pulled out several costumes from his most recent halloween parties. Jean poked around with one he really liked, his fingers sticking through the mesh.

"What's this one?" Eren looked up.

"I, uh, was a burn victim like..." He counted on his fingers. "Three years ago. Mostly I was a part of Armins burn studies. Here." Eren passed over the costume along with another more torn one. "It was a couples set."

Jean eyes the piece on more time before shoving both into a plastic bag. "Thanks, man. Have a good night." He took his leave into the crunchy snow, Annie scrolling through her phone in his passenger seat. She didn't bother to look up as he got in the car. "Reiner texted earlier. He won't be home tonight and wanted me to make sure you'll be fine home alone."

"I'm not six." She stated blatantly. He nodded as he backed out of Erens driveway, a rush of dizziness causing him to abruptly halt. "Hey. What was that for?" She gazed over his paled face. He was nauseous and gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. "Jean-"

"Do you know how to drive?"

Marco was falling asleep watching Tangled when the door suddenly burst open to a short, blonde fourteen year old dragging his boyfriend along the concrete just outside their door. "Jean- Oh my god! Jean!" Marco chucked his popcorn bowl off his lap and ran to the two leaning on the doorway.

"I don't know what happened. He got all weird and asked me if I could drive then passed out on the way up here." Annie pushed Jean into Marcos arms, the freckled man carrying him to the kitchen. He looked around for something to wake Jean up.

"Uh, uh- a cup! Get me a cup of cold water. Second cupboard to your right." Annie filled it to the brim, spilling some as she handed it over. Marco poured the water all over Jeans head, his hands moving to his boyfriends cheeks. He smacked his face a bit but Jean only cracked his eyes open. "Jeanie are you alright?" He nodded.

"Hey, babe." He spoke weakly. Annie peaked over Marcos shoulder, Jean shifting when he saw her. "Shit..."

"I think we should get you to a hospital." Jean shook his head violently. 

"No, no hospital." Shorter male pushed himself up into a better situation. Marco leaned back grabbing a dish towel to dry most of the water.

"Maybe you should."

"I said no. No hospital, Marco." He looked around with a scrunched face. His eyes passed over the blonde standing awkwardly patting their cat. "I can't drive Annie home."

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell Reiner she stayed over. You shouldn't be alone right now." Jean only nodded. Marco helped him up the nausea seeming to fade away as they made it to their room. The freckled one attended as the other undressed and redressed into dry clothes before taking some pajamas out to Annie. 

"Is he alright?" She asked taking the clothes from him.

"He'll be fine. Jeans stubborn as a mule. The bathroom is the first door on the left, across from that is the guest room. We have plenty of food in the fridge and cold water. Feel free to make yourself at home." He heads away only to be stopped by Annie.

"What's the Wi-Fi password?"


	3. Ep. Two, Part 1

Wednesday was just around the corner. Two days after that Armins aunt would be over to meet Jean. He has been preparing for the scanning and had been told to drink lots of fluids and eat healthy. Marco watched him while scarfing popcorn or any sweets he could since Jean wouldn't be able to devour it all before he got any. He was stress eating.  
S

o far, two days without a job was good on Jeans own stress but the problem of bills and paying for treatment was wearing Marco to the bone.

"I don't know Armin, I can't ask. It's just rude."

\- It's not rude. I'll send you a few hundred tonight after I get paid. It's a gift. -

"You could use that money for college. I won't take it." Marco rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can't do that to you guys."

\- Marco. So help me, if you don't take it I will have it put in jeans account and we both know what happens when he has that much money. -

Marco looked out of his room into the hall checking on Jean, him rubbing his nose against their cat, Flicka's, toes. He leaned back in and sighed. "Fine. You know my info... I'll talk to you later I have to go."

\- Alright. Bye. -

"Bye." He moved into the hall stretching his arms and legs. "Babe." Jean looked up with a smile and a hum, the cat having fallen asleep purring in his lap. "Get ready to go." 

"Where are we going?" Marco only grinned as he left into the bathroom. Jean set Flicka on the floor to follow him. "No, really. Why'd you give that smirk?" Marco shrugged brushing his teeth and watching Jean in the mirror. Jean frowned and slid down the door jam to the floor. Marco spit out the toothpaste.

"If you have some damn patience you will know."

They left about an hour later, both having a shower together and dressing in slightly fancier clothes.  
M

arco had so many things going through his mind. Most bad, some good. He held Jeans hand right as they walked, Jean mildly confused as why they where taking the bus. The bus didn't arrive for nearly half an hour but the ride was much longer. They had passed from bus to bus, to train back into a bus. Finally the two arrived on the edge of Chinatown, the streets bustling with people.

"We haven't been here since, what, highschool?" Jean halted mid step, Marco catching him from falling.

"We went on our first date here." Jean finally settled into balance. Both made their way through the crowd. All sorts of smells flew through the air, Jean pulling Marco by the sleeve to almost every sales shop and cart in the streets. He hadn't bought anything but a certain store caught Marcos eye. He made sure Jean had his head stuck in a cart saving a few minutes for Marco to sneak off.

The freckled man entered the shop through colored beads hanging from strings. It was beautiful inside, an older woman at the counter and a boy, not much younger than he, placing soap stone carvings and jewelry on counters and racks. "Hello, Ms. I was wondering if you sold rings here?"

\- What do you mean The partie's being moved up?! -

"Well, if you throw the party friday, it will be after halloween. Halloween is on Wednesday, Ymir." Christa places a hand on her hip, Armin scribbling something down like usual in his desk across from her. "Mine and Armins aunt is coming from Los Angeles on Wednesday and I want her to go. She's a doctor. Real crazy too." She turned as she talked, Rico, her mother, stood in the doorway.

"Darling, if you could talk a little quieter, your father is grading papers and I have to get ready for work." Christa smiled and nodded then returning to her phone call.

\- Alright. Guess I'll send everyone another group text then. - 

Christa sighed. "Thank you. Now I have to go. I hardly ever get to visit my little brother." Armin smirked as she ended the call.

"You have a way with her, Historia." He leaned back before standing. "I have lots of homework. You couldn't have waited for the weekend?" She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"It is the weekend..." Both giggled. "I came because I won't be able to make it to your birthday. I'll be in France with Ymir all week for our anniversary." 

"Ah." Armin pulled his hair back his sudden movements seeing a paper to the floor. Christa picked it up and read the content, her eyes widening as she read. Armin snatched the paper away. "This is none of your business."

"You took over two thousand dollars out of your saving a account!"

"It's not all for me, Tori. I have a friend who needs it more than I do. He's dying." Christas face fell, her entire expression changing into distress. Armin only looked away and set the small paper back on his desk. He intended to hide both of and the money he took out. Sending several cheques to Marco over the course of Jeans treatment. His sister moved to his side, a hand settling on his shoulder.

"Who is it?"

"I promised not to tell anyone. Granpops doesn't even know." The conversation halted when his door creaked. Mikasa stood in the doorway, Eren waving behind her with a grin. Armin turned to Christa. "Thank you for visiting but I'll see you after you get back from your Anniversary." She hugged her brother, a whisper coming from her lips. Armins friends gave him a confused look as she left. "It's a sibling thing. You wouldn't know."

Marco stepped out of the shop, his fingers twirling a ring. He stuffed it in his pocket before looking around the crowd for Jean. His eyes scanned no more than a few feet and he already knew that Jean had wandered off.   
A

little tune played in Jeans mind as he left the crowds to the edge of Chinatown, a different smell wafted into his nose. He smiled when he walked into another street. He'd made his way to Little Italy. Jean fixed his hair as he looked behind him to excitedly squeal to Marco only to find that he wasn't there. 

Marco rushed through every person, hardly stopping. He'd lost his boyfriend in a rushed crowd of people, most of them not having the Sandy two-toned hair the Jean has. "Jean! JK!" There were too many people in his way, Marco decided to head outside of Chinatown toward Little Italy. It was less crowded, something Jean seemed to like whenever they want on a date. Which, at the moment, Jean was panicked that he's gotten away from Marco to his favorite place and hadn't even noticed the lack of his freckly brunette. He stayed to the side of the sidewalk, attempting to keep the array looks from him while he walked back into the slightly more crowded street he turned from.  
E

very glance around Marco wasn't to be seen. "Shit." 

"And he's just gone?"

\- Yes! I looked practically everywhere and he's gone. I don't where Jean would've wandered off to. At the moment I'm sitting inside a public bathroom just inside Little Italy. - Armin continued to tie his shoes, Marco rambling on about how he lost Jean. - Armin, I just bought a ring. - The blonde paused instantly. 

"... Like- Oh my god." 

\- Armin? - 

"And you lost him! - Marco held the phone away from his ear, Armin screeching quieted. - You better find him or I swear I will skin you and wear your pelt as a robe. - 

Marco sighed. "I'll text you if I find him or when he comes home."

\- You better. - 

A toilet flushed as he ended the call, an older man stepping out to wash his hands. He glared at Marco but politely stepped aside letting the younger to step out. Marco stayed just outside the bathrooms, jeans voice hitting his ears. At first he had thought it was only his mind making it up, then he turned his head and met the smiling face and running body of his boyfriend. Jean collided with Marco, both toppling over the handicapped bar into the snow sending clouds of cold white ice flakes into the air. Jean let out a loud laugh and kissed the freckles on Marcos face melting the snow.. 

"Hi baby! I missed you!" Jean took Marco by the sleeve and pulled him up, Marco suddenly hugging Jean. "Woah, Mac, we only lost each other for maybe half an hour." Marcos eyes widened.

"What!? I called Armin and it was just after 1:12. We were separated for almost two hours." Jean furrowed his brows and scoffed. 

"Where were you when I wandered off?" 

Marco opened his mouth but closed it before opening again. "In a, uh, Jade shop... Full of wind chimes and-and sculptures. I was going to get something... For you." Jean frowned, his smile returning a slot second later. The two held hands on their way through Little Italy conversations leading from few to many in another hour of wasted time. An idea popped into Jeans head.   
N

either of the boys had been to their most favorite place since junior year of high school.

"Tell him to meet us at the Cyclone. I don't trust anyone not to steal our stuff while we're there." Jean rolled his eyes at Marcos worry, typing away on his phone. 

-I'll be there in half an hour. Don't wait up.- 

He stuffed is phone in his pocket, a sigh escaping him. "This might be the last time I ever go on a roller coaster ride." Marco smacked Jean in the side.

"Shut up, you dip stick."


	4. Ep. Two, Part 2

"Jean. Will you please stop staring." Marco tugged on the others jacket. He pulled Jean away from the entrance into the actual amusement park, Luna Park. "It's just The Coney Island face. We'll take pictures later."

There wasn't much snow on the rides as much as wet spots where people sat before them. Jean immediately wanted to go on the Cyclone but due to the cold weather Marco decided against it. Both made their way to the Zenobio, the line not as long as they thought it would be. Marco made hell sure that they were safe in their seats before the ride started. Well, Almost. "You ready?" Jean yelled.

"Not quite yet-" The ride started without notice, both Jean and Marco screaming. Neither took in a breath until the ride stopped them at the top. "You're a dick! You are an asshole!"

"Babe, it's just a ride-" Jean whooped and shouted as the seat fell backwards. 

"Never, ever, will I let you take me on that ride." Marco gripped his cotton candy done during their walk to the Cyclone. A familiar blonde stood alone beside the crowded ride. Jean and Marco ran over to their friend enveloping him from behind.   
A

rmin shouted profanity as they fell into the slippery snow for the second time that day. 

"Hey guys. I heard you got lost."

Jean shrugged. "We're not anymore..." 

The three walked through the crowds, not many conversations about the situation at hand. Marco fiddled with the ring in his pocket. When Jean was buying something to eat Marco pulled Armin to the side, the smaller letting out a squeak as he was yanked. Marco kept his eyes on Jean to make sure he didn't stray. He sighed. "I'm gonna do it. Tonight."

"Great. I've been waiting for a few years, since you should've gotten married after highschool. Nine years already... "

"Yeah, and now we'll spend forever." Marco squished his face in a smile before he hugged Armin and the two returned to their posture. Ran walked in over oblivious to the conversation, a hotdog halfway down his gob. His eyes met Marcos and he grinned with food still in his mouth. "Nasty." Jean shrugged.  
M

aybe an hour passed. Maybe two. Armin as called home by Erwin to help him grade papers, both Jean and Marco deciding to drive him home before returning to their own place. 

Flicka sat on the head of the couch watching as they fumbled inside with giggles an kisses. Clothes were tossed and laughter turned into moans. Jean pinned his lover to the mattress with hardly a trace of his hazel eyes as he stared down at the beauty of Marcos face. Both smiled. " My right pocket... It's for you." Jean furrowed his brows in confusion, his brain not registering what Marco said. "Go on. Right pocket." The younger moved halfway off the bed bringing the slacks to him and searching for whatever he had in his pockets. He paused. 

"Marco." Jean turned, the ring in his hand. "Wait- are you- Marco?"

"I love you. You know that right?" Jean nodded as Marco took his hands. "Nine years we've been together. Nine years I've wanted to put a ring on your finger... Jean Kirschtien, will you give me the honor of becoming your husband?"


	5. Ep. Three, Part 1

Im afraid you have to start treatment in California immediately. I say, without treatment you have maybe a year. The cancer will metastasize in your lymph nodes or your lungs and I won't be able to do anything." Marco stared. It's all he could do other than not breath. He let out a light sob as Jean took his hand. "I'm sorry." Hange slid the papers over the desk. 

Marco shook his head. "No, you have no reason to be sorry... I uh- I read the brochures but I just want to be sure what procedures and treatment options he has."

Hange glanced to Jean. "Well, the c.t. scans say he has no tumors, yet, but I will have to perform a bone marrow transplant." She pointed to an almost circular shape on the screen. "A transplant as soon as possible could definitely spike his chances of getting rid of most of the cancer effecting him. Though we will need to do chemotherapy, radiation and pills. Jean? What do you think?"

"I don't know." 

Marco pulled his hand from Jeans. "Tell me more." 

"I don't know! All you could say was I don't know! Jean, what in holy fuck is wrong with you!? You're on the list for a transplant now and you're you just sat quiet! What's wrong with you?"

"Everything! I have cancer. Death is imminent." He hiccuped his tears out. "I love you, Marco, and I want to give you everything. I- i don't want go through painful treatment and a surgery I could possibly die during, but-but..." Jean grabbed his lovers hands. "Baby."

"What?"

"Give me the ring."

Marco fiddled in his pocket, tears dripping from his cheeks. He handed the ring to Jean. Without a doubt, Jean slipped the ring into his own trembling finger. "Yes, I will go on treatment in California. Yes, I will have transplant when I can. Yes. I will marry you. Nothing makes me happier than you being happy so if the chance of us growing old together is fulfilling that wish then so be it." 

Armin glared at his best friend. Eren glared back. The brunette opened his mouth to speak only for Erwin to walk by shaking his head at him.

"You actually think I wouldn't have found out about this."

"Armi-"

"Oh, shut up. Making bets with stupid people and wasting half of my saved money, and-and lying about what it was used for. I was planning big things with that money." He moved to the side snatching his scream mask off the counter. "This will not be brought up again until you pay me back all the money you gambled away in that damn bar."

The two met Mikasa, Annie, and Reiner in the underground parking lot to the four story apartments that Ymir and Christa lived in. They all acquired their full costumes before they headed up the elevator opening to the right floor. Armin patted his foot on the carpeted of the crowded space. The door opened.   
M

usic fled throughout the dim flashing lights and dancing bodies. All five stepped out. "Wow."

"You could say that again." The blonde shoved into the simple groups, more like cliques in a high school. some of them looked his age but we're drinking alcohol and making out with strange people in dark corners.

"Hey!" Armin turned. Marco waved from across the room making his way to him. He likes absolutely burnt.

"Are you a burnt asylum patient?"

"Yep, Jean is the doctor and is a bit crispy too. Why do you look all zombieish and green?"

"I'm a zombie, moron. Eren spent all my money so I couldn't get good body paint." Armin crossed his arms. "So what happened with Hange? She never told me anything about the appointment."

"Doctor/patient confidentiality. He agreed to everything, including the uh... The...."

"The proposal?" Marco nodded at Armins excited face, his own stretched ear to ear. "Holy cow, I'm so happy!"

"Happy about what?" Both best friends flip to face Jeans fire covered face of confusion. He paused then grinned. "Oh. That. Yeah, he convinced me. I guess I'll make an excellent wife." He leaned and kissed Marco on the cheek. Marco took one of the glasses from Jeans hand, Jean raising his beer. "Let's party."


	6. Ep. Three, Part 2

"We need you to step out of the room, sir- Someone call the hospital and have them ready an emergency room!" 

Marco watched his fiance be pulled away in a gurney, his bloody hands resting on his chest as he heaved tears from his eyes. Armin stood by him holding Jean's costume top over his arm. He looked up at his best friend, him taking Marco into his arms. "It's alright. He'll be fine when he gets out." Marco sobbed louder, his tears wetting the fabric of Armins shirt. "Calm down, Marc."

"He could, he could die. I should've known sooner then this wouldn't have happened." Armin led him to a bench just outside the hospital. "He's supposed to get scans tomorrow morning for tumors and now they say he could have one in his brain."

"Hey, look at me!" He pulled Marco by the face so he could look into his eyes. "It was just a nosebleed. That does not mean your fiance has a brain tumor. He could've just been debts and that could be the reason he passed out."

"Uhuh. He, he had one before at home and got really dizzy in the kitchen. Armin, he's afraid of hospitals. Jean won't know what to do if I'm not in there. I'm sorry, I have to go!" Marco wiped his tears from his cheeks and ran into the ER, a nurse stopping him. He explained he was looking for Jean, her taking him just outside the room he was stationed. "Where is he?"

"He is in pre-op. Did they not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

She sighed. "He's going into brain surgery. A tumor that is threatening his life was found and they wanted to take it on." He halted all breath. 

"What?"

"Dr. Hange is paying for his surgery with her own money. She said it was a favor for a friend." The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry. She's got the best of neuro surgeons to work on him."

Marco waited in the room they had given them, his soon to be mother in law beside him, her having arrived after the news of his incident. Marco fiddled with his hands for hours. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder at some point crying herself unconscious. His heart was fast the entire time Jean was in surgery. He didn't know if he was going to live or be crippled for the rest of his life. A nurse would come out briefly to state that the surgeon was doing his best in removing the tumor. Another three hours and Jean was being out back together. 

Marco was shaking as he waited with Jean's mother for the patient to wake up. Fourteen hours they waited for an eye to open. "Marco..?" He snapped his head to the bed where Jean winced, him putting a gentle hand in his forehead. "Marco, ou êtes vous? Ah." He winced again from the light. "Pouvez-vous éteindre ces fichue lumières?" His mother gasped, her rushing to Jean's side.

"Jean, can you understand me?"

He nodded. "Oui. Pourquoi est-ce si brillant?"

"Oh, dear. He's gone back to our native language."

"French?" She nodded. He looked to Jean, him giving them an extremely confused look. "I know he speaks it sometimes. What is he saying?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Parle-je le français?" He pushed himself up, a cry of pain coming from his gritted teeth. "Je suis désolé, Marco. Je suis désolé."

"He's sorry and he is confused. Before that he was asking for you and to turn the lights off."

"Merci, mama. J'aime vous tous les deux." He fell back to sleep, his mother and Marco holding his hands. 

(Obviously i don't fluently speak french but i tried.)


End file.
